So far the way to combine and match both a pair of sunglasses or secondary eyeglasses and a pair of optical or primary eyeglasses is highly variable, and the very means utilizing the nosepieces to combine the secondary and the primary eyeglasses is as the follows:
magnet connection, wherein a magnet is provided on the primary nosepiece of the primary eyeglasses, while another magnet is also provided at a corresponding position of the secondary nosepiece of the secondary eyeglasses, the two magnets attract each other thus achieving the combination of the primary and the secondary eyeglasses.
hook connection, wherein a hook is provide on the secondary nosepiece of the secondary eyeglasses, and the hook hooks the primary nosepiece of the primary eyeglasses.
outer spring snap connection, wherein an upper and a lower spring snaps are provided on the secondary nosepiece of the secondary eyeglasses, and they respectively upwardly and downwardly trap in an groove of the primary nosepiece of the primary eyeglasses, or clasp the outer surface of the primary nosepiece of the primary eyeglasses thus realizing the combination of the primary and the secondary eyeglasses.
The combined foldable eyeglasses assembly that is well known includes:
the way of magnet position and hinge rotation: two magnets are respectively provided on the primary nosepieces of the primary eyeglasses and the secondary eyeglasses, and the magnets are installed in the lower portion of a magnetic hole, and the upper portion thereof is empty; Each of the left and right frame of the secondary eyeglasses has a clutch tooth and a sleeve transversely welding thereon. A wire runs through the frame, the clutch turnover mechanism as well as the additional nosepiece respectively to form a removable member. The additional nosepiece also provides two magnets at a position corresponding to the magnets of the nosepiece of the eyeglasses. Half of the each magnet is inserted in the magnetic hole with the other half exposed. When the primary eyeglasses combining with the secondary eyeglasses, the magnets on the secondary nosepiece of the secondary eyeglasses attract the magnets of the primary eyeglasses automatically and then insert in the magnetic holes of the primary nosepiece of the primary eyeglasses for the purpose of cooperation and positioning. However, the shortage of the turnover mechanism is that there are too many nosepieces that are the primary nosepiece, the secondary nosepiece and the additional nosepiece. In order to install and position the magnets, the primary nosepiece and the additional nosepiece are too hypertrophy, and the application field is too narrow, the design is only applied to metal frames eyeglasses, and the eyeglasses assembly is too heavy.
the way of combining the primary eyeglasses with the secondary eyeglasses via lifting hinge: the hinge leaf is made of elastic materials, and is provided with elastic catch and hinge ear, the secondary eyeglasses is formed by the secondary lens installed in the hinge heart; the lifting hinge is formed by the hinge heart installed on the hinge ear, the hinge leaf is installed on the primary eyeglasses; and the hinge heart is made of metal rods which are twisted into desired shapes and is also provided with concavo-convex bottoms. The means of the hinge assembly has a large size and the whole structure is not pleasing.
Hence, a need has arisen for providing an improved plug connection type eyeglasses assembly to overcome the drawbacks mentioned above.